


Scent Memory

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Earth-666 (DC Supernatural Verse) [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There won’t be any sleeping going on in this bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleromancy/gifts).



> For Sisky who has made me a better writer and a better person. 
> 
> The story is mildly NSFW but I don't feel as though it deserves a "Mature" rating.

“You smell good,” Jason says when Tim gets back into bed following the end of his weekend with the Titans.

The werewolf inhales once, deeply, and then loops one arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Jason pulls the cambion in close until Tim’s back is pressed up against the front of his body and the half-demon’s short wings are twitching against the front of his chest. Jason nuzzles at the back of Tim’s head, sighing in a sleepy, happy way as his boyfriend sighs and scratches his nails over the backs of his hand. “Is it a new bodywash or something?”

Tim shakes his head.

“I don’t think so,” he says as Jason starts to pet him. Slow but firm strokes over Tim’s stomach go a long way to easing the last of the tension from Tim’s body and he leans back against Jason with a soft sigh. “I use the stuff I usually keep in the tower. The sweet stuff that Steph bought me from England. That could be it.”

Tim laughs quietly a few seconds later when Jason sticks his crooked nose in back of his right ear and inhales deeply. The rush of air against the side of his face tickles somewhat and Tim wriggles instinctively as Jason’s body tenses once and then relaxes the way that it normally does when he’s smelled something that pleases him.

“Are you okay, Jason?”

The werewolf takes a while to answer, but when he does, his voice comes out in a low growl. “Of course I’m not okay,” Jason rumbles as his clawed fingertips press lightly into the already scarred surface of Tim’s bare hip underneath the sheet. “I can’t sleep with you smelling like this.” He sniffs Tim skin and hair again and then makes a pleased sound from within his throat as his fingers inch closer to where Tim’s dick is starting to plump up with arousal.

Tim can’t figure out what he should do. He’s tired, aching to the bone and barely able to hold his eyes open, but warring with that are his demonic instincts.

If Jason thinks that Tim smells good after a shower, he’d be surprised to hear how much Jason’s natural scent serves as a turn on. Jason always smells wild and strong, like the wolf within him is closer to the surface than it usually is. To Tim, Jason’s scent makes him ache and hunger. It makes his dick plump up faster and when he shifts against the mattress to press closer to Jason’s larger body; he can feel the familiar presence of his boyfriend’s erection nudging against the small of his back.

“Jason,” Tim says, voice small and possessing a faint undercurrent of nervousness.

“Yeah, Tim,” Jason replies, humming as he lets the end of the sentence lift up so that it sounds like a question. “What’s up?”

Tim sighs and rocks back with purpose, teasing them both with the slide of Jason’s dick against his body. “I can’t sleep either.”


End file.
